


RD Series X

by Zolturates



Series: Red Dwarf Series Weeks [10]
Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Fanart, Gen, screencap redraw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolturates/pseuds/Zolturates





	1. #56 RDsw

Episode 1

Trojan

**_"I think we all know the answer to this."_ **

**_ _ **


	2. #57 RDsw

Episode 2

Fathers & Suns

**_"Hi, son. It’s your dad here."_ **

**_ _ **


	3. #58 RDsw

Episode 3

Lemons

**_"Rimmer… Sit down!"_ **

**_ _ **


	4. #59 RDsw

Episode 4

Entangled

**_"Have you got a pen?"_ **

**_ _ **


	5. #60 RDsw

Episode 5

Dear Dave

**_"I know it’s…crazy, but we could settle down here. Hm? Start a new life!"_ **

**_ _ **


	6. #61 RDsw

Episode 6

The Beginning

**_"The slime’s coming home."_ **

**_ _ **


End file.
